Aquaphobia
by makaramiracles
Summary: After almost 4 years together, Rin drowns, leaving Haruka having a fear of water. Aquaphobia. Makoto tries everything to get Haruka swimming and him old self again, but Haruka can't move on.


Rin grinned mischievously at Haruka as they ran to the swimming pool together. They had been together for three years now, tomorrow being their forth year anniversary. Haruka propped Rin up on his shoulders, Rin jumping in through the swimming pool's window. He reached an art out through the window, Haruka jumping up and grabbing it. Rin pulled him in the pool and immediately they tore their clothes off, swimming suits underneath. Haruka pulled his goggles out of his pocket, snapping them on his head. Rin glanced over at Haruka.

"You're such a dork." He laughed quietly. Haruka frowned.

"Goggles help people swim better." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Prove it." They both walked over to the pool, stepping up on the diving boards.

"One. Two. Three!" Rin yelled as the both dived in. Haruka sped past Rin without any trouble. By the time Rin was swimming back, Haruka was already waiting for him. Rin glared up at Haruka as Haruka gave him an 'I told you' look. He tugged Haruka in, laughing as Haruka fell. Haruka glared at Rin, pouncing on him. Rin grinned, taking the opportunity to give Haruka a kiss. Haruka blushed madly, but kissed back nonetheless. Lips met, tongues danced, but Haruka pulled away, making Rin whine.

"We're here to swim, not to have sex in a pool." Rin pouted.

"You're no fun." He got out of the water, helping Haruka up. Rin stole another kiss, which made Haruka frown at him. "Anyways, I don't own any goggles. Could you go and get me a pair?" Haruka sighed, walking off.

"I'll be right back." Rin grinned, waving after him.

"I loooove you!" Haruka grunted in reply.

Once Haruka was out of sight, Rin grinned. He thought he should hide from Haruka, thinking it would be fun to scare him. He turned and started to run to the bleachers, but lost his footing, falling to the ground with a deafening 'thunk'. His body rolled over, bleeding and unconscious, landing in the pool with a quiet splash.

Meanwhile, Haruka was in the changing room, trying to find a spare pair of goggles. He opened every locker, finding nothing. Groaning, he bent down, searching under the benches. Around five minutes later, he found a pair. Smiling a small smile in triumph, he left the changing room, walking back to the pool. Never run at the pool, its common knowledge. Someone could die. Haruka walked over to the pool, not seeing Rin. "Rin?" He called out, but didn't get any reply. He sighed. Rin was probably trying to scare him for the- what was it- ninth time today? "Come out Rin, it's not going to work." He grunted, still not getting a reply. Slightly ticked off, he made his way to the bleachers. He stopped, stepping in something warm. Looking down, he gagged. Blood. He quickly became worried, calling out Rin's name. He ran to the pool, seeing Rin at the bottom of the pool, some red mixing in the water around him. He shook his head rapidly, diving in the water, beginning to cry and shake. He dove down to Rin, grabbing his body and quickly pulling him out.

He tried everything, cpr, mouth to mouth, you name it. He began to cry, head resting on Rin's chest. He heard someone enter the room, yelling about how it was after hours and no one should be there. He heard the voice quickly stop and run, saying they were going to call 911. He heard the ambulance sirens outside, he heard everyone running in, but still, he wouldn't leave Rin. Still, the tears wouldn't stop. He cried out as they took Rin from him, saying there was nothing they could do.

* * *

That was 2 years ago, and still, Haruka cried silently every night. He avoided water like it was toxic. He was forced into showers. He was forced to drink cups of water. Makoto moved in, realizing that Haruka had lost the will to do _anything. _All Haruka would think about was how he had brushed off Rin that night, how it was only one day until their fourth day anniversary, how he shouldn't have taken so long, how Rin's family had blamed him for everything, kicking him out of his own boyfriend's funeral. How Gou cried every time he and her were in the same room. How he hated water. He had quickly developed a phobia of the water. "Aquaphobia", the doctor had called it. He hated everything to do with water. He hated how Makoto forced him into living. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with Rin. Everyday had felt like going against Rin. He hated it.

"Aquaphobia." He muttered, curling up into a cocoon of blankets.

* * *

awwww yis first chapter! sorry its so short but hey. at least i wrote it. chapter 2... sometime. i cant promise exactly when lmao sorry. hope you enjoyed +w+


End file.
